


One Wrong Move And I'm Falling

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Life modeling, Trapped, action movie escape methods, misuse of art tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: When Caitlyn agreed to pose for Lardo, she hadn't realized it was for a nude work. That part didn't bother her though. When someone moved some sort of heavy furniture in front of the door to the studio while they were working, that was a significant problem. Being trapped in an art studio with your crush isn't as romantic as it seems in the movies, and it's going to take some movie style problem solving to get them out of there.





	One Wrong Move And I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> For the OMGRarePairs event Day 1  
> Prompts were  
> Farmer/Lardo  
> Trapped  
> "Just stay close"

Caitlyn stared at the point on the wall that she’d been staring at for the past hour. She’d run out of things to think about to distract herself from the fact that she was sitting, posed, in a tiny room in the art building, naked. Lardo was the only one in the room with her, and the door was locked from the inside, so she wasn’t terribly self-conscious about the naked thing. Or she wouldn’t have been if she could stop thinking about how pretty Lardo was. How gentle but firm her touch had been as she posed Cait just so. 

There was a loud scraping sound outside the door.

“What the fuck?” Lardo’s voice and the cessation of charcoal over bristol was almost as much of a shock as the noise had been. Lardo wasn’t one to talk while working. 

Caitlyn turned her head slightly to see what was going on, but didn’t move from her position because she wasn’t sure if they were done for the night. She saw Lardo glaring at the door before turning the knob and giving a firm shove, but it didn’t move. It seemed like a good time to at least wrap the sheet back around herself. 

Once she was fairly well togaed, she went over to help help Lardo push on the door. It opened about a centimeter and then wouldn’t budge. 

“Holy hell, what did they put in front of the door? _Why_ did they put something in front of the door?” Caitlyn was trying not to think about being trapped in a pretty small studio space with her crush. 

“I don’t know. But I’m going to get someone to move it.” Lardo’s look was frightening.

“God fucking damnit. No signal. Why do I pay tuition to have no signal in my studio space!” 

Caitlyn edged carefully around Lardo to her own phone and checked it, but it had no signal either. Ok. So they were well and truly stuck. First things first, put real clothes back on, then find a way out.

She turned her back towards Lardo, not that she was shy, just. She was maybe a little shy. She blushed as she considered the fact that she had just posed nude for an hour while Lardo stared at her, but somehow it felt different. 

Once she was back in jeans and a shirt with the accompanying undergarments, she took a deep breath and looked around the room for potential exits.

And, well. There was a pretty large vent in the ceiling. That was stupid. That only worked in movies.

“This is going to sound stupid. Like a lame movie plot. But, do you think you could fit in that vent if I helped you up? Maybe get to the next room and get help?” She glanced at Lardo from the corner of her eye, too nervous to face her directly. 

“Damnit. That’s the only thing I came up with also. Ok. Let’s do it. But you’re following me up there. We’ll get out of this ourselves.”

Caitlyn nodded and then pulled the stool that she’d been posed on over so that she could climb up to remove the vent. “Shit, it’s screwed on.”

“Phillips or flathead?”

“Uh, flathead.”

“Here.” 

Caitlyn looked down to see Lardo holding up a palette knife. It looked like the edge was thin enough to use as a makeshift screwdriver. “Ok. Good thinking.” 

After getting the screws out and removing the vent cover, she looked up to see a pretty decent size duct. Maybe movies didn’t always lie. Or maybe Samwell just used conveniently sized ducts.

“Ok. I guess, climb up here with me and I’ll help you.”

Caitlyn held her breath as Lardo carefully climbed onto the stool, ending up flush against her body in order to share the small amount of foot space. Lardo seemed to know what she was thinking because she gave a crooked grin, and then just started climbing Caitlyn. 

Yes, this was definitely going to be something Caitlyn remembered for a long time. She tried to help steady Lardo, but she barely seemed to need help before she was standing on Caitlyn’s shoulders and then the weight disappeared entirely.

“Ok, I think I’m hooked in. Jump up and grab my hand.”

This sounded like a really bad idea. But that’s all they’d had since the door got blocked, so she decided to just go for it. Focusing on Lardo’s extended hand, she crouched down and then jumped as high as she cool, like she was about to spike on Harvard. 

She felt skin under her hands and clutched as tightly as she could. Lardo grunted as her weight hit them both, but only moved an inch. Using only the hand that Lardo wasn’t latched onto to steady herself, and her abs to pull her legs up, she managed to get herself wedge into the vertical part of the vent. 

Lardo waited for her nod that she was steady and had a hold on the horizontal juncture before letting go and moving far enough for her to pull all the way in after. “Just stay close.”

“Ok. Yeah.” Caitlyn nodded and followed Lardo’s retreating figure, crawling through the ducts. Trying _not_ to stare at her ass. 

Luckily, since the rooms were small, it didn’t take long to get to another vent outlet big enough for them to fit through. 

“We forgot about the screws again.” 

“Shit. Ok. Um, can you move past it and I’ll try to force the screws out with my weight?”

“What? No. That’s dangerous. I’m not going to be blamed for Samwell’s star volleyball player breaking a leg.”

“Lardo, I’m not letting you hurt yourself, and I weigh more, so I’m more likely to get it to open.”

It was hard to tell in the dim light, but she was pretty sure that Lardo was pissed that she was right. “Fine. But hold onto my arms so you don’t just crash straight through.”

The plan worked exactly to plan. A few well timed stomps and the vent cover crashed to the ground, followed by Caitlyn until she was stopped short by Lardo’s vice-like grip. Her heart stopped as a moment later she felt herself dropping again. She tried to position herself to absorb the impact as best she could, spreading out the impact to protect her ankles and knees. 

She hurt from the landing, but it wasn’t really that far, and she did fall feet first. 

Which was more than she could say for Lardo who fell on top of her, face first into her chest.

“Are you ok? Oh my god, Lardo?” Caitlyn let her hands flutter over the other woman, trying to check for damage.

“I’m fine. You are a very nice landing spot.” Lardo pushed herself up enough that she was looking down at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn couldn’t resist the urge to brush her fingers over Lardo’s cheek, reassuring herself that she was really ok.

“Look, I don’t like PDA, but we’re alone, so if you really want to kiss me, just do it. Or not. Whatever.”

Caitlyn didn’t have to be told twice. She pushed up and pressed her lips firmly to Lardo’s, allowing her hand to tangle in her hair as Lardo returned the kiss and moved against her lips.

Caitlyn was really glad she’s agreed to be Lardo’s life model this term.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, trying out some rarepairs. I'm as shocked as anyone.


End file.
